Patrick O' Leary
Patrick O' Leary is the 2nd hand man to Papa Micheal. Biography 1969 - 2001 Patrick O' Leary was born into The O' Leary Clan in southern Dublin in 1969. in 1991, he was banished from ever returning to Ireland and was sent to America in a coffin ship filled with nothing but potatoes and guinness. This was because he decided to cause a mass book burning in the Trinity College library, causing many historical books to be destroyed. The fire also burned a large portion of the main building. He drifted from state to state until 1998, where he managed to schmooze himself into the Eden's Door Towel Company's 100th Birthday Party Extravaganza, so he could steal some snacks. He came across Papa Micheal, who decided to hire him as his his National Crypto-Zoolagist/Accountant, and sent him off to Africa to see if he could caputre the perfect creature to use against his enemies. 2018, The Cult Wars During the summer of 2018,'' ''Micheal decided to take a summer job as a deputy as they heard there was a rival cult somewhere in the country and they wanted to bamboozle them, but he had just "fired" his last henchmen, Thomas, so he decided to phone up his old pal Patrick to bring him along on this amazing adventure. Patrick & Micheal flew to Hope County via helecopter, and attempted to arrest Joseph Seed, a cultist obviously trying to impersonate Papa Micheal. They fail in there attempt to attempt Joseph Seed, and end up having to free the entire county of these rival cultists, claiming areas bit by bit. They had to murder Joseph Seed's siblings one by one to claim their territory, and stole a special drug called "Faith" that Micheal would use for his later pursuits of brainwashing. During this time Patrick gets brainwashed to murder everyone around him when he listens to the specific song, "Only You" by The Platters. This is a problem, as by the end of the war Papa Micheal decides to surrender to Joseph Seed and drive safely away from Hope County, but Joseph Seed pulls a 180 and plays Patrick's trigger song on the raido of there car and Patrick O' Leary crashes the car and runs off into the woods. Micheal who has lost 2 henchmen at this point decides the only proper thing to do is to clone Patrick O' Leary using the C.L.A.R.E.C.E project. This clone was used for a few weeks until Patrick O' Leary was located naked outside of a gas station in South Carolina. The clone was swiftly disposed of. 2018 - 2019, The Clone Wars The Russians A rehabilitated Patrick O' Leary found himself stumbling into another one of Micheal's crazy sceams just so he could pay his rent as he had moved to Los Santos and had taken his clone's former apartment. His life was good, he would wake up in the morning, have a shower, possibly make or eat some toast, he would then drive the Bodhi to Eden's Door Towel Company's HQ and do some accounting shennanigans. Things were good until Papa Micheal exclaimed he had made an amazing business deal! He had met a strange looking entrepreneur in a cafe, who explained that the country of America had been infiltrated by Russians, and that he would pay Micheal to go and undertake specific missions in the name of the United States. Micheal agreed immediatly because this sounded awesome. over the year he and Patrick O' Leary, with a little help from the Fruit Ninja would go and raid specific bases of Russians, free hostages etc. One mission they had to go on was where they had to infiltrate a government facility and steal secret files of the government and give to this strange entreprerneur. Another mission was that Papa Micheal was infiltrating a soviet submarine and Patrick O' Leary was piloting an attack helecopter above, defending the submarine from incoming enemy helecopters that had figured out their evil scheme. After that last mission, the entreprenuer announced that he needed all the information he needed and revealed that Patrick & Micheal accidentally just gave him the nuclear launch codes and ran off. The Evil Elon Musk Clones A defeated Patrick O' Leary & Papa Micheal immediatly tried countring everything they could from the entreprenuer who they nicknamed 'Evil Elon Musk'. Musk on the otherhand had also stolen some plans from the C.L.A.R.E.C.E project and made less functional yet still functioning clones of himself which he turned into his own private militia. 2019, The War of the Papas Patrick O' Leary didnt get a large slice of the money from saving the world, but he was okay with this as most of the funds were going to Papa Micheal, who was planning on buying an apartment in a casino - hopefully opening up more jobs for them. He made good friends with the owners of this casino, and they offered to pay him money if they sorted out a few problems with a man who was trying to buy the building, just to tear it down and replace it with a shitty tourist trap. This man was actually the elderly Mister Jenkins, who learned Micheal was living there and decided to destroy the building as a sign of superiority. Patrick and Micheal immediatly decided to join the war effort against this crazed elderly texan. When Micheal and Jenkins met face to face they were amazed in how much he had recovered. He was superior to Micheal in nearly every way, besides dexterity of course because he was much more elderly. They came so that the head of the casino, Theo could convince him to make a deal with them. Theo started threatening Jenkins immediatly. He then pulled a gun on Jenkins. This made Jenkins tell his small army to fire on them and Jenkins fled. After Patrick and Jenkins survived this encounter they were a bit frazzled as they didnt expect Jenkins to be as powerful as he was. 2020, Death Alternate Timelines * Divine Prank Timeline For more information about this click here. Random Trivia * Patrick O' Leary is a descendent of the famous murderer, Timmy The Boy, who is his great great great great great grandfather * His professor of cryptozoology in college was Esdesdnesdr. * In college he studied Advertising & Cryptozoology. * His favourite thing on TV is the shopping channel. * It is widely thought that Micheal used his charisma powers to brain wash Patrick into being his servent. * Patrick O' Leary was actually the replacement of another henchman to Micheal, Thomas. * Patrick is terrible at tennis. * Patrick is afraid of wolverines. Category:Characters